


F@ck You I Am in Love (with you)

by hahahaharlequin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ichinens are in their Third Year, M/M, Prompt Fill, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: Can't be true; it's got to be thefeverOr is ityouwho'll make me a believer?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Includes Karasuno OCs, [SV] TsukiKage





	F@ck You I Am in Love (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tsukikage Friday! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The practice match between the new members and the second years plus Tanaka had gone on smoothly, until an error on Kageyama's end that all the focus went down the drain.

"No one can spike the King's egocentric toss. Maybe try aiming somewhere us peasants can actually hit." Kei starts, once the ball sailed out of bounds, earning the second year team another point. "The toss that decimates his enemies... and decimates his teammates, as well."

Slowly, he turns around to face the setter, whose annoyance is starting to show on his expression. The first years on their side of the net stood back, too afraid to go between their strife. Even the more exuberant Ashiya looked uncertain, eyes darting back and forth between them, unsure which senpai he'll have to stop from clocking the other. 

Kei wanted to tell Ashiya he'd best watch the King closer, but said tyrant was--

"You can jump higher! I know that! Hinata told me, and I've seen you do it, too. You just _have_ to do it and have faith in my tosses!" He exclaimed, jabbing a finger at his chest. Eyes as blue as the fire raging in him, but clouded with a mad frenzy that let Kei know his taunts have reached the bottom of the well.

"And stop calling me _king!"_ He added, before turning away from him to accept a new ball from Yachi, who was trembling like a leaf, while fidgeting with the whistle hanging around her neck, which raised more concerns among the team with how anxious she always was. 

He should really stop there, with his quips, but the last thing the King had told him had yet to leave him alone: 

"What's wrong with 'king'? It's cool. I think it suits you perfectly, ' _king_ '." 

The coach had to call the game off while Tanaka pulled Kageyama away from wringing Kei's neck.

* * *

As they had all deemed "tradition", it was time for a practice match to see how the newbies would work together, against their seniors. 

On the team for the first years was Kageyama, to play as their setter. While the first year setter was on the team with the juniors and seniors. The first year setter was welcomed warmly by the captain and Hinata, and the other two juniors, while on the other hand, Kageyama looked like his head was about to explode in his attempts at starting a conversation with them. 

Ashiya the Second Year opted out of the game, explaining he wanted to "see how his brother had evolved," and if he'd "grown into his wings" already, making allusions to, and elbow nudges at, regarding their school name. He even gave Kageyama a confident push on the back towards his brother, who was spazzing right in front of him, blabbering on and on about how excited he was to spike his tosses, which the King had only sputtered at in reply. 

The only, and first year Libero they have currently was jittery where he stood, but the calm expression on his face reminded Kei of _Goshiki-from-Shiratorizawa's_ earnestness, as he eyed Kageyama with obvious admiration. 

People fawning over, and falling over the feet in the presence of the King of the Court was never new to Kei, but the feelings brewing inside him as he watched Kageyama preen at the praises from the other side of the net, well _, that was new._

* * *

The first year Ashiya misses a toss. 

The ball flies past his spiking hand, and falls with a dull thud, before it rolled off to the other side of the gym. The disbelief on his face was almost comical, especially with the way he started apologising to Kageyama profusely, who was standing rooted on his place on the court, looking at his hands with scrutinizing eyes as if they had offended him.

Technically, they did. And Kei has been waiting _all this time_ to start on his tirade:

"And there it is, the King's toss," he says, grinning smugly when Kageyama's head whipped around to give him a dirty look-- borderlining tired, but still just as dirty. From the sidelines, he heard someone utter a low _"oh boy"_ in an exhausted tone. He didn't let it bother him, now that he's got the setter's attention on him.

Along with the curious first years'.

"He's not a _king._ Why are you calling Kageyama-senpai that?" Exclaimed Ashiya the First Year, who proclaimed himself as Kageyama's number one fan the moment he stepped into the gym. 

A tired sigh escapes Kageyama that doesn't go unnoticed. Save for Kei, who was more interested in regaling the tales of how the King of the Court from three years ago had been born.

"Don't you know why they call him _'king'?"_

* * *

A resounding groan echoed inside the gym, and as if a rehearsed chorus, Yamaguchi's, Hinata's, and Yachi's _unanimous "you've told us this story many times!"_ along with Hinata groaning as he dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, while Yamaguchi exasperatedly ran a hand down his face. 

_"And you'll hear it again!"_ Was Tsukishima's only reply before starting on his monologue, with the matching leering and smug grins.

It was familiar territory already for Tobio to hear Tsukishima's spiel about his middle school match, that it's already been an occurrence inside the gym that everyone present was more tired of hearing it, than curious. 

Including him, save for the first years who listen engrossed with his words. 

Long ago, Yachi had taught him the term _"silver-tongued"_ when he asked her what she thought of him. She then explained that a silver-tongued person was someone who spoke well, and sounded very convincing. 

If Tobio was still in his first year, and not a seasoned high school volleyball setter, he'd have believed Tsukishima's words, too, and would have snapped at him every chance he'd go on about his rant but nowadays. 

Tobio found himself endeared and somewhat _fond_ at the dedication Tsukishima held with regards to Tobio's past as a _"tyrannical king"._ He'd long forgotten it, with coming to terms-- not, _speaking_ ones, just _terms--_ with it with Kindaichi and Kunimi, and had instead grown tired of hearing it over and over, as if...

As if his growth as a person, and as a team(!) player had gone unnoticed by Tsukishima, who seemed to be the most invested with watching Tobio. Like, he was only watching Tobio to catch him fail, and pin it back to his middle school self, which made Tobio inexplicably _jealous_ that he would be transfixed on an old version of himself. 

He only sighs, mutters a low _"here we go again,"_ to himself as he listened to Tsukishima tell the first years how Tobio had been " _too oppressive, and had to sit out on the bench,"_ and even grin a little at how over-dramaticized the story had become over the years. He looked towards the coach, who shook his head in disbelief as he gestured for a time-out, and Takeda-sensei only _barely_ hid a chuckle behind his hand.

Despite feeling slightly jealous of _himself,_ Tobio indulges Tsukishima with a few snippy comments with no actual bite.

If Tsukishima noticed how Tobio had started feeling more placid than vexed anymore, he doesn't point it out. 

"You missed the part about how you were able to do some awesome spikes thanks to my tosses," Tobio supplied, to which the first years had turned their attention to him, but quickly turned back to Tsukishima, who had started sputtering.

"Um... what?" Came his rebuttal, but the blooming red on his cheeks was a sure sign that Tobio has won this round. 

And hopefully, his heart too.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> // this was a prompt fill of sorts, inspired by [THIS TWEET](https://twitter.com/vicetobio/status/1296419919278616576?s=20) by another amazing tskkg writer, Nana, who also helped me figure somethings out for this piece 
> 
> // the title and summary are borrowed from [THIS SONG](https://open.spotify.com/track/0pnHRcmmbPlmfY3P1I3yZj?si=-YpTz1LbTii-wrom65Ynyw) (of the same title) by Sin With Sebastian
> 
> // feel free to talk to/ask me about my karasuno OCs hehe
> 
> Happy TSKKG Friday again, friends!


End file.
